The International Activities Core is designed to assist UCLA faculty to extend their activities to new populations and problems presented by HIV infection and to assist leadership individuals and institutions in other countries to access UCLA resources and to establish suitable collaborative arrangements. These are available to share with countries encountering AIDS more recently. UCLA faculty already conduct training programs and are involved in research projects in many areas of the world. In the Asia/Pacific region, China, India, Myanmar, Philippines, Thailand and Vietnam are major locations for UCLA efforts. In Latin America, the principal activities have been in Mexico, Brazil and Chile. other programs have focused on the Caribbean, Russia, Eastern Europe and Africa. Programmatic areas include epidemiology, development of the infrastructure needed for assessing the course of disease and evaluation of interventions including vaccine trials. Also, prevention programs based on social and behavioral disciplines, projects related to maternal-fetal transfer of HIV infection and assessment of co-infections such as tuberculosis are currently underway. The International Core will focus on the development of strong relationships with ministries of health with academic institutions and with international health agencies. Projects will be developed in concert with other CFAR sites with international commitments. The extensive knowledge and skills of the faculty at UCLA will be utilized in training programs for junior faculty level individuals and postdoctoral fellows from developing countries. Short courses of 2-3 months of training at UCLA as well as long-term 1-3 year training will be facilitated. A special effort will be made to facilitate workshops and training in-country. Pilot funding will be sought to implement new research efforts developed jointly by AIDS leadership in cooperating countries together with UCLA faculty responsible for continuing contact and follow-up.